Not a morning person
by Belinda Malfoy
Summary: Alice randomly shows up in Bella's room early in the morning. Bella is not too thrilled about it, she wants to sleep in. Just a cute little story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but you probably already knew that.**

**Pairing: Bella/Alice**

**Rating: T**

**Not a morning person**

RING

SMACK

SMACK

RING

SMACK

God do I seriously have that bad of aim? Come on damn alarm clock turn off!

RING

SMACK

Still missing it, I opened my eyes.

"ALICE!" I said.

She just giggled while holding my alarm clock a foot away from me.

"Seriously?"

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"I'm no fun? I was just woken up by the damn alarm clock and until it gets turned off I'll be fun." I shouted.

She immediately turned it off and smiled at me.

"Thank you!"

I sat up looked at the calendar and realized that it was a Saturday so my initial reaction was to lie back down into the warmth of my bed and pull the covers over my head.

In an instance my covers were pulled off of me.

"No fair!" I said. She's using her vampire strength against me.

I grab my pillow and try to stay warm not opening my eyes. Next thing I know, my pillow's gone.

"Alice what do you want? It's early on a Saturday morning. Unless the world is ending, please let me sleep!" I was begging, but I'm tired. I've lost a lot of sleep over AP exams and I just can't take it anymore. Plus now I was freezing. Only in a t-shirt and underwear was not the best idea but I literally passed out before I hit the pillow.

She just stared at me. I believe she realized what I was wearing and wouldn't stop staring.

"Come on Alice I'm cold and tired. Yes I'm wearing nothing but a tee and underwear, but I literally passed out last night from my AP exams!"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry," she said and handed me my pillow.

Then I realized she had a vision. "What did you see?"

I swear that Alice blushed when she actually realized what I was wearing. "Don't you have real pajamas Bella?"

"Haha very funny. Yes, but what I said before was that I passed out because I was exhausted from my AP exams. Yet you were too busy having a vision. What did you see?"

"Nothing important really, and Edward told me he was going hunting with the rest of the family."

"So that's why you're here, waking me up at this god awful hour?" It was literally four in the morning.

She smiled. "Yep."

"Awesome, well I don't want to be rude but I'd like my covers back so I can sleep."

"But Bella-"

"Alice there's nothing to do in Forks at Four am!"

Literally there was nothing to do at 4pm. Stupid small town filled with old people. I mean everything closed at like 8, even on the weekend! Not even the gas station is open past then!

"Fine," she pouted once again. Yet still did not give me my blankets.

She bit her bottom lip a bit, which is something that I normally do. Alice was definitely acting weird.

"Well could you at least hand me my sweatpants and a sweatshirt while you're up?"

I was a bit shocked when she actually handed me the sweatpants and sweatshirt in which I put them on.

"Are you ok Alice?" She seemed distant and not like herself.

"Could I ask your permission for something?"

Ok now I'm really confused. "For what? Seriously Alice just do whatever you want, the sooner the better. I need sleep."

"Ok," she said in a perky tone.

Soon enough my blankets were on me. Yes! But then I felt something cold behind me. Then I realized it was Alice. She wrapped her arms around me. I smiled.

"You too cold?" she asked concerned.

"No, I'm just right." I said and closed my eyes as she nuzzled into the back of my neck.

She kissed the back of my head. "I love you Bella."

"I'd love you even more if you'd stop waking me up at 4 in the morning." I said half tired.

Then she lifted my sweatshirt and touched my bare stomach with her cold hand and I shrieked. Oh god cold, cold!

"I surrender!" I said as quickly as possible.

"Good," she said and removed her hand and I tried to get warm again.

"Mean!"

"Goodnight Bella." She said softly singing.

"Night Alice."

I turned around and kissed her lips before drifting off to slumberland.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a cute little story I thought of. What did you think? This is my first Bella/Alice story so be nice :)


End file.
